


Bioluminescence: A Case Study

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cock Worship, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leviathan doesn't know how to handle these feelings, Leviathan please just let me love you, Love, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex in the Dark, Smut, Tail Sex, things that glow in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: You spend the evening in Leviathan's room and things get heated and emotional. Why is this demon so complicated? You just want to love him, dammit!
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 91
Kudos: 450





	Bioluminescence: A Case Study

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to write Diavolo/Reader smut  
> Also me: bUT lEVI iS bAE tOO
> 
> I guess you get Diavolo/Reader smut next time, instead. For now, please enjoy this unexpected Levi/Reader smut. ~~I'm sorry about your feelings, I really am.~~

You promise yourself not to expect anything to _happen_ between you and Leviathan when you hang out in his room later in the week. It's been almost two weeks since you've gamed together, not counting _Doji Maji._ There's a lot to catch up on, which keeps you both occupied. You make sure to sit away enough that you're not touching him while you game. And aside from a few blushy glances, everything seems fine between the two of you.

There's definitely still a tension in the atmosphere, and a silence where there should be chatter.

_I guess things can't just go back to normal between us after what happened._

The thought makes you blush. You remember the taste of his mouth, his scent, the way he felt inside you. The image of him leaning over you in those desperate moment before he came, framed by the edges of his bathtub ... You want to reach over to him, push him down onto his back and feel him all over again.

_No, I shouldn't think like that,_ you scold yourself, returning your focus to the video game. After a moment, you glance sidelong at Leviathan, but his concentration is on the game. _Probably for the best_ , you think. You sigh internally. How is it so easy to fall for him, even when he isn't trying to woo you?

After a couple of hours of gaming, you set down your controller and raise your arms above your head, stretching out your muscles. You roll your shoulders back and listen to the soft _pop, pop,_ of the joints in your neck.

"I should probably get back to my room and do some studying. I've been pretty slack these last couple of weeks," you say, flexing your fingers.

Leviathan makes a dejected sound, which stops you from getting up to leave. You lower your arms and tilt your head, waiting for him to say something. After a few hesitant seconds, he shifts to face you.

"I ordered the first volume of a new anime on Akuzon, and it arrived today. I was kinda hoping that w-we could watch it ... together," he explains.

He keeps glancing away, but you can tell he wants you to stay. He's turned his whole body towards you. He flicks his hair away from his eyes. He might not be able to meet your eyes, but his body language tells you what you need to know, and it's a relief; you were worried about overstaying your welcome.

You try for a kind smile and nod your head. "I'd like that."

There's a worried crease on his forehead, but he smiles at you. The amber and indigo of his eyes seems to brighten some. You try to keep the relief from becoming apparent on your face, but the tension in your shoulders dissipates.

You help him set up a little nest with two beanbags. To your surprise, he brings the blanket from his bed, which he drapes over your legs once he's sitting next to you. He blushes as he pulls the other end of the blanket over his lap. This gesture is far more intimate than anything you expect from him, but your shared warmth beneath the material is pleasant. As the first episode starts, you both shuffle in your beanbags to get comfy, letting your bodies sink into them. You draw the blanket up to your waist as you settle in for viewing.

This feels relaxed, but ... different. For a minute, it almost feels more comfortable than before the rushed sex a couple of weeks earlier. There is a comfort in being together again as friends, despite the tension that flared when he realised he wasn't ready for what he had done with you. There is solace in knowing that he still trusts you, feels safe enough with you despite sharing too much, that he'll still invite you into his room and ask you to stay longer. He hasn't shared space like this with you before. _Have we somehow gotten closer?_

Leviathan's knee bumps against yours while you watch the show, and that startles you out of your thoughts. At first, you think it was an accidental brush of his body on yours, but he does it again, and oh boy does that set your heart pounding.

_It can't be like that_ , you tell yourself. _Can it?_

By the end of the first episode, he's pressed the side of his hand against the side of yours. His fingertips are tucked under the edge of the blanket as if they're hiding. He still doesn't look at you, but this can't be an accident. Your mind is racing. You're not sure what to make of these small actions. You're simultaneously excited by them and afraid, and you're not sure which way to make yourself lean.

As the theme song for the next episode begins, you steel your nerves and flex your pinkie finger against his. There's a soft intake of breath, but then he splays his digits. He's shy, but he links his pinkie finger with yours. You pull the corner of your bottom lip into your mouth, pressing it between your teeth. You dare not move now: no closer, but not away either.

Halfway through the episode, Leviathan leans closer to you, shifting in his beanbag. The length of his arm makes contact with yours. You tense up for a second, and he must feel it, because he does too. You force yourself to relax again, and gently press against him to let him know it's okay. You can't be sure, but you think he lets out a held breath. You've got your leg stretched out against his by the end of the episode, ankles touching beneath the blanket.

The two of you stay like this for the rest of the disc. When the screen goes black after the end credits, neither of you shift from the beanbags. You can hear his anxious breathing, soft in the dark of his room.

"Hey, Levi?" you say quietly.

"Y-yeah?"

You weigh your words, measure your tone. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you tonight."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, letting the silence stretch between you.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asks.

Your breath catches in your throat.

_That wasn't what I expected._

You turn your face towards him, thanking the darkness of the room for helping to hide your apprehension. Levi's silhouette is turned slightly away from you, like he's ashamed to have asked. Each second matters, and while you try to gather your words, you unlink your pinkie and place your hand over of his. To your relief, he turns his palm up, letting your fingers interlace. He faces you then, and you place your other hand on his cheek, just lightly.

"I'd like that," you whisper.

With your vision adjusting to the lack of light, you can see the amber gleam of his eyes. Heck, you can see the deep blush on his cheeks. When he leans his face to yours, you close your eyes. The ghosting of his lips against your mouth feels surreal. You open for him, welcome his shy tongue past your teeth. Levi gives a timid sigh, which sets your senses ablaze. The kiss escalates quickly in the silence of his bedroom. Demure caresses against each other's lips become quickly frenzied and he pulls you against him.

Your hands wander his body without another thought. He quivers when your fingers slide under his shirt, tickling along his skin. You're again surprised by how toned he is under the baggy clothes. A shaky sigh escapes you at the thought of having him pressed against your skin again.

The beanbags rustle quietly as you hurriedly undress each other. His bare chest is warm against yours when you pull away each other's shirts. Removing your skirt and underwear is a process of clumsy fingers and graceless wiggling between the beanbags and the blanket. You might have giggled in a moment of mutual foolishness, had your nerves not been thrumming in the midst of the sexual desperation between your bodies.

Underneath the blanket, you're both nude much sooner than you're expecting. Leviathan pulls you into his lap so that you straddle him, while he sits up to keep his mouth on yours. His fingers splay over the curve of your backside, and you can't help grinding against him while you make out. His tongue is sweet in your mouth, nose brushing your cheek as the blanket slips down from over your hips. You can feel the hot stiffness of his cock pressed between you, and the saccharine way he moans drives you crazy.

"Nng I-I ... aah ... I want to be in you," he manages between heavy breaths.

You go red in the face. The sound of his voice reminds yourself that this is real, not just a fantasy in the dark. Your arousal is already dripping all over his lap and he's there, really there, between your legs on a beanbag on the floor of his room. You want him—there's no denying that to yourself, or to him—but this has happened before and it became complicated.

"Levi ... are you sure?"

He freezes at your question, as if brought back to reality as well. You can feel the way his fingertips press nervously into your hips. In the dark, he stares up at you, eyes wide over your naked form. Your hands are pressed to his chest and you can feel the frenzied _ba-doom, ba-doom, ba-doom_ of his heartbeat.

"We don't have to do this," you whisper. "I'm sorry. I should have said that sooner."

You try to shuffle off of him, but he holds your waist.

"Keep kissing me?" he asks.

You hesitate. Not because you don't want to; for his sake, in case he wants to take it back. But there's a plea in his voice that you can't deny. Cupping his face, you kiss him, deep and gentle. His hands stay on your hips, and you start to roll your hips against him, guided by the way he pulls you closer each time. Your heat is wet and needy, so ready for him. It would be so easy to raise your hips and show him the way into your body. Sinking yourself onto his cock would be effortless. It would feel as natural as making out with him in the dark.

"I need you," he says. "P-please."

You let out a shaky breath, nervous about what the aftermath will be like, but your body is thrumming with your need to draw him in and he _wants this_. One of your hands travels down his torso to grip at his erection. Glancing down, you notice the soft purple glow in the throbbing veins that decorate his shaft, like the bioluminescence of staghorn coral. You lean back as you pump your hand along his cock, intrigued. You hadn't noticed this about him the first time, when there'd been more light in the room.

"Aah, d-don't look at it!" he stutters, hunching his head between his shoulder. "It's so gross and ugly."

You blink rapidly. " _Excuse me?_ " you gasp. "It's fucking _beautiful_."

He makes a confused squeak. "Y-you're just saying that ..."

You know that your indignation at his insistence is inflated. But he's _wrong_ , and you want him to believe you so badly. The ethereal glow that seeps from under the skin is sublime in its subtlety. His self-consciousness over a part of himself that's so damn perfect is heart wrenching. You need to show him. Determination wells up in your stomach in reckless proportions.

"If I thought it was gross and ugly, would I do _this_?" you challenge, sliding backwards along his legs.

You bend forward to take his cock into your mouth. The sound he makes in response is everything your body craves: awestruck and animalistic. You feel his dick pulse against your tongue as you drag your mouth all the way down over him and then pull your head back up. Releasing him from between your lips with a wet sound, you glance up at him. He's leaning back in the beanbag on one elbow, his other hand clasped over his mouth to muffle the obscene sounds you coax from him.

_Good_ , you think. _You deserve to feel good. I want to make you feel good._

You pump at his shaft slowly, watching the iridescent veins ripple under your touch. You lean in again and press a kiss to the base. Your lips work their way up his length until you reach the head of his penis. A wet glimmer catches your attention at the tip before it dribbles down from the head, a little trail of moonlight.

"Oh my stars, even your cum glows," you breathe.

He groans again, but it's laced with embarrassment. "I know, I hate it, it's weird ..."

You shake your head, dragging your tongue along his slit to catch the dribble of pre-cum. He yelps at the sensation. You encompass the tip with your lips, gently suckling between laps of your tongue and reverent kisses.

"It's not weird, Levi," you murmur. "I love it."

You grind your hips over his lap, unthinking, as your tongue follows the tendrils of the veins. He ruts his hips against your mouth. You give his shaft a soft squeeze in response.

"D-do you mean it?" he manages between gritted teeth. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck that feels so good."

You suppress a soft chuckle at his flustered way of expressing pleasure. You repeat the action, caressing his throbbing shaft with wetted lips. Your tongue swipes at another bead of pre-cum.

"I do mean it, Levi," you coo, taking the tip of his cock into your mouth again.

Leviathan groans loudly. The sound is hardly muffled behind his hand. You love that sound. You're _in love_ with that sound. And with a quiet sadness, you admit to yourself: you're in love with _him_. You talked yourself out of believing that after the first passionate encounter with him, but you can't fool yourself in this moment. You move your head over his shaft slowly, until he ruts his hips again. Then you pick up the pace, keeping time with the motion of your hand.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck oh fuck_ ..." he breathes.

A hand goes to the back of your head and you're surprised when he pushes you down further over his erection, but you welcome the assertiveness. You moan your delight, the vibrations leaving him to tingle. There's a sudden flash when he shifts into his demon form, but he's too enraptured to let it bother him. A ravenous excitement flows through you at his transformation. In the dark, you realise that his coral-like horns emit the same bioluminescent glow as the veins under your mouth. You want to reach out and touch them, hold onto them while you ride him, but before you can pull away from his cock, you feel the length of his tail around your thigh.

You gasp when the tip of his tail teases at your soaking heat, moaning with your mouth around his cock. He uses it to flick at the sensitive nub of your clit, which makes you shiver. He coils his tail tighter around your thigh and pulls it to one side, spreading your legs wider over his lap. You let out a shaky cry when he applies pressure to your clit again, his tail slick with your arousal and gliding over the bud. You roll your hips in response to his ministrations. Your cunt is dripping with need. You want to be filled with him and cum around him. In your mouth, his cock trembles and he throws his head back with a long, low, groan.

That's when you feel his tail press against your entrance. You gasp at the touch, the smoothness pushing past your labia. The tip slides in first and curls in on itself before he shoves more of it into you. The intrusion makes your body jolt, and you nearly choke on his cock. Your cunt tightens around his tail as he starts sliding it in and out of your heat, filling you until you think you'll burst and then easing back out. You rock yourself slowly dipping your head along his glowing erection while he pumps into your fluttering core. His movements are half-frenzied, like the tide before the storm arrives, the wet noises of your arousal like waves lapping the shoreline.

He's biting his lip and fuck he looks so hot, even in the dark room. You can feel every shake and tremble under your hand where you've braced yourself against his abdomen, through his cock down your throat, and through his tail embedded in your pussy. His moans become more desperate, hips jerking up against your mouth at random, little involuntary reactions as he rushes towards bliss. You want to take him there. You want to see the way his mouth opens and his lips tremble.

" _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, aaah, I'm cumming, I'm cumming I'm cumming_!!" he babbles.

He fists at a handful of hair, every inch of his body rigid. His hand slips away from his mouth when he throws his head back, crying out your name. You feel his release pool against the back of your throat, hot and salty on your tongue. It's a large load. You pull your mouth away before he's finished, pumping at his shaft as cum squirts out of him. You feel the droplets scatter over your breasts and stomach as you pull your torso upright to watch him. You try to swallow the semen in your mouth, but it dribbles past the barrier of your lips and trickles down your chin, down your neck. You feel it sticky on your collarbone as you gyrate your cunt over his tail.

You're sitting upright, moaning, when he finally manages to open his eyes and look at you again. By the stars, you are a sight to behold. You sit back over his tail and bounce yourself there while he keeps pumping it into you. Your mouth is rimmed with the silver gleam of his cum. Glimmering trails decorate your skin all the way down. You sticky your hands when you clutch at one of your tits, massaging the nipple between your fingers. You smear the luminescent substance over the bud. It's dripping down over your thighs as you moan for him and your other hand smears it between your legs, where you rub against your clit.

" _Oh my god_ ," he breathes, watching you with wide eyes. " _How are you real?!_ "

His words are so softly spoken that they're barely audible over your laboured breathing.

"Levi, fuck, don't stop, please, I'm so close," you beg.

There are tears forming in your eyes. You grip one of his thighs to keep yourself steady while you ride his tail and finger at your clit.

"Y-yes ... I want to watch you cum ..."

You squeeze your eyes shut as the orgasm hits you, screaming your pleasure while his tail fucks you. You're dizzy from the bliss, pulsing your hips until you're spent. You come to a stop, panting for breath. Slowly, he extracts his tail from your vagina. The emptiness between your legs manifests with a broken moan, bringing with it the reminder that this was another frantic, unthinking exchange.

_Will he regret this again?_

He tugs at your forearm to pull you down for a kiss. You let him guide your body down, pressing your sticky, glimmering torso against his skin. He drags your hips over his and holds you there, your sex pressed against his, the glow of him between you in the dark. His mouth is sweet and soft. He swallows your quiet moans with soft whimpers until you all but collapse on top of him, exhausted.

Your face finds the crook of his neck and you hide yourself there against him. His arms are cool around you. Your heart thinks him a lifeboat. The rise and fall of his chest are the waves, softening after the storm. Levi's hands move from your hips, along the curve of your spine. His fingertips stop below your shoulder blades. He adjusts you over him, tucking your head under his chin. You can hear the _ba-doom, ba-doom, ba-doom_ of his heartbeat, not so far from where you press your ear. You can hear the rush of blood in his veins, the deep breaths that quieten as the minutes tick by.

After a time of stillness, the cool air of his room forms goose bumps on your skin and you tremble slightly from the cold.

"We've made a mess," you murmur. "Can we take a shower?"

You feel his muscles tense at the suggestion. "O-okay, but, can we keep the lights off?"

Your heart sinks. This is a prelude to his regret. He's still afraid to let you love him. But you push that thought aside and harden your resolve. You kiss his neck, humming an affirmation.

"If that's what you'd prefer."

_Best to do what will make him most comfortable, but I guess the awkwardness is inevitable now._

You have to help each other stand. Your legs feel like jelly and his must too. But he holds your hand as you follow him into the dark bathroom, only letting go to get the water ready. With his cock soft now, you cannot see the glow of the prominent veins that adorn his shaft. You wonder if you'll ever see that beautiful part of him again after tonight. Given his retreat into silence, you doubt your chances. You don't want to regret sharing your body with him. You don't want to regret worshipping his between your legs and inside your mouth. You want to treasure the intimacy with him. You want to treasure _him_.

With the shower running, Leviathan steps into the warm stream and you follow after, pulling the glass door closed behind you. You both flinch at the clang when the door meets the frame and echoes in the small space. You clean yourselves off in silence for a few minutes, the quiet luminescence of his cum washing away in the steam. He transforms out of his demon form after cleaning the end of his tail, but you can see the way he wrings his hands, even shrouded in shadows and mist.

He's quiet. You feel guilty. He said he wanted this, but he said that last time too and then couldn't look at you for a week. A tear prickles its way out from the corner of your eye, and you wipe it angrily away. You're thankful that Leviathan can't make out your features in too much detail between the darkness and the steaming water.

"Are we okay?" you ask, searching for his hand again.

You hope your voice is as soft as you intend it. Though you find his indecision frustrating, your anger is at yourself, not at him. He flinches when you touch him and you recoil with a sigh. A note of resentment accompanies the sound, and you press a hand over your mouth, wishing you had kept yourself in check.

"S-sorry ..." he mutters. "I'm ... so stupidly scared to like you this much. It's not fair ..."

Leviathan leans against the tiles of the shower wall and lets himself slide down to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. He hugs his legs and rests his forehead on his knees. You feel useless, watching him shrink into himself again. You think to comfort him, but every option might make the situation worse. The urge to hold him, to wrap yourself around him like a blanket, to kiss his mouth and whisper your adoration for him. This method works with his brothers—Mammon, Asmodeus, and most recently Satan, have all allowed themselves to be vulnerable with you and welcome your gentle embraces to comfort them—but Levi is not like them in that sense. You can tell that he doesn't _choose_ to show you this vulnerability like the others do. It's something he can't help but lay bare in this moment.

_What can I do?_

You want so badly for him to let you love him. For him to let himself love you. You want him to love himself enough to let someone else in. Enough to let _you_ in.

"Do you want me to leave?" you ask.

Your voice is quiet. Truthfully, you're afraid that he'll say yes.

"No, I really don't. I'm sorry, I j-just ..."

Your heart sings a little, at the idea that he wants you to stay. Then you hear him sob in the darkness. It shatters something in you.

_But this isn't about me,_ you remind yourself, breathing deep to ground yourself. _He needs me to be strong for him right now._

"I don't know how to do th-this. Any of it. 3D feels _so good_ ... but it's _so_ scary. Every time you look at me, I'm scared you'll see how yucky I am. B-but then you say everything I'm not expecting you to say, a-and I don't know what to do when you say that stuff."

You crouch next to him under the stream of the shower, letting the water drown out everything that exists outside of this little bubble containing you and Leviathan. You place a hand over his. It feels like you're trying to calm a wounded animal, praying that it doesn't thrash while you free it from a trap, lest it tear itself apart.

"Stuff like, I love you?"

He silences his panicked breathing and sobs with a little hiccup, raising his head to peer at you.

"Yeah, s-stuff like that."

You stare back at him, unsure what else to say. After a minute, he covers his face with his forearms, shying away again.

"Levi," you whisper. "I _do_ mean it when I say stuff like that. I _do_ love you."

His shoulders shake. The water from the shower head runs in rivulets down his skin.

"But why? I'm a filthy otaku shut-in."

You bump against his shoulder with a sigh. You let yourself drop to your backside, crossing your legs on the shower floor.

"You're not _filthy._ But you _are_ my best friend. And one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. And you're a warrior. And _so much fun_ to spend time with. You put your heart into everything you love doing. Your games, your fandoms, your reviewing blog ... And you put up with all of your brothers, and me, which is a feat unto itself."

He chuckles at that last part. He slowly uncurls himself and leans back against the shower wall, sending you a soft smile.

"Thanks for saying all of that," he mumbles. "I still don't know what to do when you say it, though."

You muss his wet hair. He protests, but doesn't swat you away. That seems like a good sign.

" _Believe_ me," you tell him. "And be kinder to yourself, Levi. You put yourself down so much and you deserve better than that. You are so special to me. I think you're amazing. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

He makes a dramatic sound of bewildered excitement. "Are you an angel? W-wait! Lucifer did say you must have some Celestial ancestry. That's why you were able to yeet Beelzebub through a wall at me that one time."

"For the record, I wasn't _aiming_ for you. I didn't even mean to yeet him."

"It was a traumatic experience, either way."

You tut at him. "So dramatic."

His laughter is musical, echoing within the dark bathroom. The sound gives you hope. Here is your friend. Here is the demon you fell in love with. He meets your eyes, smiling, then looks bashfully away.

"I like you a lot," he says. "But even if you say all those nice things ... I'm still a demon. I could hurt you."

You nod your understanding. He brought up the same concern during _Doji Maji_ , after seeing the way Satan injured you without meaning to. It's been two weeks and the bruising on your arm is almost completely gone. You place a hand absently over your wrist.

"Actually ... I've been meaning to talk to you about that. And about the whole thing with Satan."

He flinches at his brother's name.

"You two seem to have made up," he notes.

You detect the edge in his voice, a combination of jealousy and ... disappointment? It echoes in the shower stall. You nod, though he isn't looking at you.

"Satan did some reading into how much a pact can protect a human from the demons bound to them. You already know you can't hurt me on purpose, right?"

He gives a curt nod.

"Well, since we have a pact, you can't hurt me by accident either. At least, not directly."

He gives you a befuddled look. "Elaborate."

"So ... what Satan did to me, hurting my arm like that by grabbing me so hard ... he won't be able to do that again, now that we've formed a pact."

Leviathan starts, straightening his back a little. "W-wait, you and Satan have a pact now?!"

You force yourself to nod calmly. "Yes. We had a discussion after everything that happened, and agreed that we couldn't stay together if I was in that much danger of being hurt by him unintentionally. So, in typical Satan style, he went and read some books to work out the finer details. Which is why we're still together. I legitimately thought he was breaking up with me at the start of that conversation ..."

Leviathan looks shyly away from you. "So ... I no longer have an excuse not to do stuff with you."

You freeze, shocked by his mind's way of interpreting things.

" _No no no no no_ , that is _not_ what I'm saying. Shit. Levi ..." You press your palm against your forehead. "I just mean that you don't need to worry about that specific thing. You and I have a pact, so you can't hurt me by accident. But that doesn't mean ... that doesn't mean you have to do anything with me if you don't want to."

You let out a frustrated sigh, mimicking Leviathan's earlier pose, hugging your knees to your chest. You rock in place for a minute before you feel his hand brush tentatively against your elbow. Berating yourself, you unfurl and look at him.

_It's not about me,_ you remind yourself. _I'm meant to be here for him right now._ You inhale slowly, letting the steam into your lungs before you breathe it back out.

"We don't have to rush this, Levi. If you're not comfortable ... we can just hold hands. We can just ... you don't have to make yourself do sexual things with me if you're not up for it."

"I think I get it," he says. "But, it's not that I made myself do ... _that_ with you. I-I really wanted to. I _needed_ to. That's what's so frustrating. I feel brave in the moment, but once it's over, and I realise th-this is 3D ..."

He breathes a heavy sigh. The sound disappears into the steam. Your head is starting to go foggy. You press your forehead to your knees again. It feels like you go around in circles with him. You don't know how to make this better. Then he nudges you and you raise your head again.

"Will you hold me?"

He doesn't meet your eyes. You hold your arms open and he scoots into your embrace, burying his face against your neck. You want to be small with him, but it's your turn now to be the lifeboat. You sit under the water with him, stroking his hair, whispering to him. He cries a little when you tell him that he's beautiful, that his body is amazing, that he's perfect as he is. When the water starts to run cold, he turns off the shower and passes you a towel. In the darkness of his bathroom, he kisses you again, gentle and slow. He's about a head taller than you when standing and you stand on the balls of your feet to meet him halfway, so he doesn't have to bend as much.

Once you're both dry, you lead him back out to his room, facing away from each other while you dress.

"I should go," you say quietly, hanging your towel on the back of his swivel chair.

"Will you stay?"

His voice is so small. You turn to look at him. He's a shadow in the room, staring at the floor from beneath his mop of hair. You step towards him and weave yourself into his arms, wrapping yours around his chest. You're relieved when he relaxes into your hold. He leads you to his bed, grabbing the blanket from where it ended up on the floor next to the beanbags. You climb into the bathtub with him, limbs bumping as you both settle in against the mattress and each other.

"I still need to work out how to do this," he says after you tuck his head under your chin.

You hum your understanding, rubbing circles along his back as you answer. "I won't tell the others yet."

"Thanks. A-are we still okay?"

You smile up at his dark ceiling. His cheek is warm against your collarbone. You wonder if he's listening to your heartbeat. A light from the button of one of his computer monitors is blinking blue, on and off, casting small shadows in the soft electric colour.

"Of course we are." You kiss the top of his head. "Go to sleep, Levi." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you all enjoyed it. I guess I needed to get more of Levi out of my system, and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out to be honest. 
> 
> **Find me on Patreon as Salsa Verde for original content.**
> 
> Up next:  
> 11\. Head of the Student Council - Diavolo/Reader
> 
> Later:  
> 12\. The Thought of Dropping Out – Leviathan/Reader  
> 13\. The Hardest Lessons Are Learned Alone (But We'll Pass the Test Together) - Diavolo/Barbatos, Diavolo/Lucifer, Lucifer/Reader  
> 14\. Film Studies - Mammon/Leviathan/Asmodeus/Satan/Reader  
> 15\. Post-Attic Equations - Beelzebub/Reader  
> 16\. Conclusive Research - Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/Reader  
> Possibly more????


End file.
